


Peas Please

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Peas Please

She looked at her mother intently, green eyes bright but narrowed. She poked at the plate before her, jamming her fingers in the middle of the pile of green peas. She locked her jaw and pouted.

A moment of silence and a sigh escaped her.

“Ashley…” Shepard began; voice stern.

The little girl sighed again from across the table, freckled cheeks puffing out in disagreement. She looked down at the small green globes stacked in a lopsided pyramid. She flicked at one and it rolled down onto the table before her.

“Ashley won’t you please eat them? They’re good for you.”

She looked up at Shepard between her narrowed brow.

“I ate them.”

Ashley redirected her eyes to the peas, lips still in a pout. She swirled her finger between, bopping across the bigger peas, before settling a finger atop one and pressing firmly down. It popped and she smiled satisfactorily.

Shepard sighed, standing up. “Fine, Ash,” she stated coolly. Her daughter’s eyes followed the movement, smiling smugly. “If you don’t eat your peas, then you get no ice cream.”

The six year old’s face fell and her eyes trained back onto the mountain of peas before her. “I don’t like ice cream,” she muttered, not looking at her mother for it was a blatant lie. Her favorite thing was ice cream. Ice cream and toast, though not together.

Shepard stifled a laugh before crossing her arms. “Alright, more for me…but you still have to finish your peas.” Ashley sighed dramatically again, pressing down on another pea. “Maybe we have some brownies to go with the ice cream,” Shepard mused, keeping a careful eye on her daughter.

“Fine,” Ashley sternly spat back. She picked up a pea between her fingers, wrinkling her nose as she brought it to her face.

“Use your spoon.”

Groaning, she picked up her spoon. “But maman,” she whined. Shepard raised her eyebrow, motioning for her to begin.

Scooping up exactly four peas (because more would be just too much to take), Ashley brought the spoon to her mouth and chomped down on the popping peas. Shepard smiled as Ashley’s face softened. The six year old scooped up another spoonful, six this time, and tentatively brought it to her mouth. She eyed her mother carefully before chewing.

“Not so bad, eh? I’ll go get the ice cream,” Shepard teased, leaving the room triumphant.


End file.
